warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Cynder's Decision Allegiances
Forest, Barn and Twoleg Place Cats (Loners and Rouges) Cynder- small dark gray she-cat with bright yellow eyes and an odd red streak on her tail Berry- pale gray tom with blue eyes and a white tipped tail Link- pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes Storm- white tom with yellow eyes and gray stripes on his muzzle, legs and tail Fawn- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes, dark gray muzzle and ears and a pink nose Scar- dark gray scarred tom with yellow eyes, former BloodClan member Blossom- tortiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes Sandy- white she-cat with pale sandy brown tail, ears and tabby striped back Stripes- white tom with pale sandy gray tabby stripes from his nose to tail-tip Larch- elderly gray tom with blind blue eyes and a whitening muzzle Fire Clan Leader: Birchstar- dark tabby tom with dark orange eyes Deputy: Cherryflower- tortiseshell-and-white she-cat with blue eyes and a twisted paw Apprentice, Hollypaw Medicine Cat: Moonlily- solid white she-cat with yellow eyes Apprentice, Minnowclaw- black-and-white tom with dark green eyes Warriors Suntalon- ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes Gingerwhisker- dark ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes and a white chest Apprentice, Seedpaw Birdclaw- black she-cat with pale eyes Morningstream- pale cream she-cat with blue eyes Leopardtalon- dark golden tom with dark eyes Sandtuft- pale brown (with darker flecks) tom with amber eyes Apprentice, Dewpaw Swallowtail- dark blue-gray tom with yellow eyes Apprentice, Sharppaw Apprentices Seedpaw- pale gray she-cat with green eyes (later Seedspeckle) Dewpaw- silver tom with blue eyes (later Dewpelt) Hollypaw- white-and-gray tom with blue eyes (later Hollytail) Sharppaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes (later Sharptalon) Queens Acornwhisker- pale brown she-cat with blue eyes and pretty rippiling redish brown tabby stripes, nursing Birchstar's kits; Nightkit (black tom with blue eyes and white speckles), Willowkit (pale brown tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes), and Heatherkit (reddish brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes) Sorreldapple- long haired cream she-cat with pale green eyes and pretty white dapples, nursing Suntalon's kits; Cherrykit (pretty ginger she-cat with green eyes and darker tabby stripes), Stormkit (tortiseshell-and-black she-cat with amber eyes), and Echokit (pale cream she-cat with pretty green eyes and white tipped fur) Willowleaf- white-and-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes, nursing Leopardtalon's kits; Wolfkit (ragged gray tom with bright amber eyes and three white paws), Vixenkit (fluffy dark golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes and a white ear and paw), Fuzzykit (fluffy white-gray-and-gold dappled tom with bright blue eyes), and Featherkit (pale gray tom with blue eyes and a long, fluffy white tail) Elders Poppymist- pale brown she-cat with blind blue eyes Mapledapple- tortoiseshell-and-black she-cat with pretty green eyes Boulderclaw- ragged dark gray tom with blue eyes and has large scars over one, missing eye Badgerfang- black-and-white tom with amber eyes (oldest cat in FireClan) 'BloodClan' Leader: Mirage- sleek black she-cat with dark orange eyes and thorn sharp claws Deputy: Bramble- large dark brown tom with dark eyes Warriors Thorn- dark brown tom with dark amber eyes and a knotted pelt Soot- black tom with dark orange eyes and a broken tail Huttser- brown-and-white tom with dark eyes and a scarred pelt Adder- black-and-white tom with dark eyes and a long, snaking tail Duke- black tom with dark eyes and a scarred muzzle Juarez- gray she-cat with orange eyes and a white streak down her muzzle Shadow- very dark gray tom with dark orange eyes and a long scar along his flank